Reaching Your Dreams
by anne-of-freaking-memoirs
Summary: So, a few of you may know a levi fic with the same title. well because its the same story, and the same author anne-of-memoirs, now there is only a freaking in there too my account was hacked, and my email was hacked and i had no way of accessing my account, so i made a new one, and am continuing the story. to read the first chapters search reaching your dreams there is another 1
1. Chapter 3

**Okay! It's been almost a year since I've published new chapters. Partly because I forgot my password, my email got hacked, and I didn't have any back up emails, thus I couldn't log in to publish more chapters. And to the few who like this story I'm sorry. It's just that inspiration never hit, and I know if I want to make a profession of this I got to go looking for a muse, but the story never called back to me till now. So here it is, the third chapter! Sorry its short!**

**P.S. reviews would be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I am, sadly, not Scott Westerfeld…but the characters and other book stuff are his (except the plot).**

Alek knew what he had to do, but how did he go about? Making up bright ideas on his feet was more Deryn's forte than his. He looked around the small middy's cabin, thinking hard about what might lessen his best friend's burden, and caught a glimpse out the small open port hole. It was much later than he had originally thought. The sky was an inky black, and the stars were so numerous and shone so brightly, you would think someone had installed clanker walker lights into the sky; though the stars had something about them that made them much less crude.

He stared some more; the stars, the chilly night air, _the sky._ Alek clasped Deryn's other hand and pulled her up.

"Come on, get up. You need to go somewhere with me. You need to see."

"Blisters, Alek! Do really think I'm in the mood for sightseeing? I don't-"

Then all of a sudden, Alek pulled Deryn close to him, and looking into her eyes. He saw a whole mixture of emotions, bubbling and brewing, threatening to spill over, and they should. The realization shot anger through his veins. The realization that deryn sharp had the right. The right to feel however she wanted, the right to express those feelings however she wanted. And the fact that she couldn't allow herself made him angry. He knew that pretending to be a boy made it even harder for the fearless Deryn Sharp to show even the smallest bit of weakness, but she had the damn right. And maybe, he thought, he did too

"Deryn", he said, finally. "Trust me."

This time, it was Deryn's turn for some staring. Deryn saw in Alek's eyes something that was earnest, pure, hopeful. And behind that, a spark. Something, she thought, that with his parents' death, she could never hope to see. Looking into his eyes, full of all these emotions made her heart wrench and twist and light on fire. But in a good way. If you can believe that the wrenching, twisting and burning of you innards can be good.

She said,"Aye, I trust you, more than any other sod. But this better be barking good!

"Oh, it will be." Alek said with a mischievous grin. "Let's go!"

And with that, they ran, this time with Alek leading the way.


	2. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the fourth chapter to my story, I hope you enjoy it! Special shout out to jibblitmuffins3675 who was the first to review my latest chapter (before this one) and actually was the one to spark my interest in this story again! Thanks! And as I said, enjoy. (Or not, if you don't want to)**

Disclaimer: I am still, sadly, not Scott Westerfeld. And all this stuff (except the plot) belongs to him.

…

They ran through the corridors of the great whale, hand in hand. It was late, and except for the few members of the crew who were on night patrol, everyone was asleep. Alek was running through the ship, dragging Deryn, completely sure of where to go. Never hesitating whether to turn the corner, or go straight. When did he learn the plans of the ship so well?

"Blisters, Alek! Where are you dragging me to? And when did you start knowing how to navigate about the ship?"

"Dylan! I'm disappointed that you haven't noticed by now where we are going. Are you sure you are fit to be a midshipman? "He teased with a grin, sparks of mischief in his dark green eyes.

"More fit than you, anyways." She shot back. Then she thought back to all the turns and the climbing of staircases, when she realized where he was leading her. She shook her head in disbelief. He's gone completely bonkers! And she absolutely loved it.

…

Alek saw a little shake of Deryn's head at the corner of his vision, and knew that she had figured out where he was taking her. He asked "You think I've gone completely mad, don't you?"

"Aye, I do! We could-no we will, get in a load of trouble in we're caught there at this time of night! Me more than you, for encouraging your behavior!"

Alek laughed, "So we just have to not get caught, then! Didn't you say before that I had 'a ruinous case of good luck'?"

"Oh aye, I just hope it'll apply to me as well." Alek could tell she secretly loved his little plan of adventure. The corners of her lips were turning up into that all too familiar grin, and her sapphire blue eyes matched his in the way they sparkled with playfulness.

"I am completely sure it will."

…

As they sped through the halls, Deryn ran by her and Newkirk's cabin. So she decided to pop in and get a few things before they left.

"Wait! I want to grab a few things, it'll only take a squick." she called to Alek as she let go of his hand to enter her cabin. When she stepped into the cabin she walked to her dresser and grabbed her favourite scarf, a red one that ma had knit for her one Christmas, off the top of it. Then, she stepped to her desk and picked up her pair of clanker field glasses that alek had given her, and finally snatched Newkirk's right out of his hands.

"Hey! I was adjusting a screw on them! Plus they're mine, and why do you need another if you've got your own. Yours are better anyways!

"Just need them for a squick, Mr. Newkirk. I'll give 'em back in perfect condition."

Deryn replied.

"Fine" Newkirk grumbled.

"Thanks, I owe you one." She walked to the door, wrapping her scarf around her neck

"Hey, wait!" Newkirk called out to the wisp of dark red yarn, "What do you need them for anyways?"

"Deryn let out a bubbly laugh, "Skylarking!"


	3. Chapter 5

Newkirk stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair with a loud clatter. "What? Skylarking?!" he shook his head in disbelief, but made no move to chase after them or reprimand them. "Barking mad, they are," he muttered to himself, picking up his chair and sitting back down at his desk.

Alek and Deryn finally reached the top of the airship, and stepped out into the night. A cool, crisp wind enveloped them, making Deryn's scarf blow about like a flag, and Alek's rust coloured locks create waves of red above his head. Deryn took in deep breath of clean air and blew out a nervous giggle.

"You do realize that this is barking mad, right? Being out here."

"Yes, but I have something planned that will make it even madder." Alek's eyes sparkled with a light that rivalled even the stars.

Then, before she could even ask, "what?" she saw a wisp of something dark against the inky blue sky. They were like ropes swinging around in the wind, but Deryn knew that it wasn't ropes swaying in the breeze, it was tentacles. The tentacles of a pair of Huxley ascenders!

"Barking spiders," She breathed out. How did Alek get them here? He couldn't possibly have dragged them ouy from the guts of the airbeast himself.

And as if Alek had read her mind, he said, "I knew that they were out here tonight because I overheard some officers talk aboug being up in the air at the crack of dawn. Just as the sun's on the horizon, was what they said. So they pulled them out early, to save time."

Deryn was staring out at the huxleys in pure amazement. Amazement at the prosepct of flying without rules, amazement at seeing the the glittering stars. And amazement at the wonderful boy who guilded her to all this. Who was helping pull through all the yackum of her life with what he knew she loved most. Flying.

"You're just plain brilliant, Alek," she whispered, but the wind blowing past their ears snatched the words right out of the air before Alek had a chance to hear them.

"What?" Alek asked.

In response, Deryn leant her face close to his ear and yelled, "I SAID YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!"

Alek didn't even flinch at her volume, and instead just laughed. "I know," he replied.

Then he thought, I hope you're ready for the emotional ride in store for you up there. And in his heart, he wondered if he himself was.


End file.
